Aberdeen - Charles
by Lanae's World
Summary: [Challenge Juillet/ Aout Collectif NoName] Charles ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant dans ce bar, à faire la rencontre la plus instructive qui soit.


Hello tout le monde.

Je publie aujourd'hui un petit texte écrit à quatre mains avec la merveilleuse **Nalou** pour l'anniversaire de la tout aussi merveilleuse **Elizabeth**.

Le texte de Nalou, **Aberdeen - Erik** , est à lire avant celui-la, même si vous comprendrez sans l'avoir fait.

Il entre aussi dans le challenge de l'été du collectif **NoName** , dernier moment proposé par **EmilieKalin**. Sa question était : _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pas pu finir ? Et pourquoi ?_

Il y a un seul livre que je n'ai jamais pu finir. Un seul et unique. Madame Bovary. Je crois que je me suis arrêtée au milieu tellement c'était ennuyeux et sans intérêt à mes yeux. Après il n'y a rien qui puisse me choquer assez dans un texte pour que j'arrête de lire. Ca reste, avant tout une histoire et je peux prendre assez de recul pour ne pas avoir a stopper ma lecture. Et puis, je suis une dure à cuire, même pas peur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Juste avant de passer la porte du bar qu'il avait choisi ce soir là, X'av'ier vérifia une dernière fois que l'image qu'il projetait était toujours en place. Son projet nécessitait qu'il se fasse passer pour un humain et il avait donc utilisé sa télépathie pour entourer sa véritable forme d'un glamour assez puissant. Même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de changer la partie supérieure de son corps - à part masquer les branchies dans son cou - ce n'était pas le cas pour la partie basse.

Le sol était dur sous ses tentacules, plus habituées à l'eau et au sable qu'à cet étrange matériau Il avait appris lors de ses premières visites à être extrêmement prudent avec ce que les humains appelait 'verre' et, d'une manière générale, avec tout ce qui pouvait traîner au sol. Il n'était plus étonné que les humains portent constamment des chaussures, malgré le fait qu'elles soient inconfortables. Marcher pied nu était bien trop douloureux et dangereux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas réellement modifier son corps et il devait se contenter de projeter l'image de deux jambes alors qu'il se déplaçait sur ses ventouses.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans un lieu de rassemblement d'humain, mais après les embruns de la côte, l'air du bar le frappa de plein fouet. L'atmosphère était étouffante, chauffée à blanc par le soleil de la journée et les odeurs de nourriture et d'alcool se rajoutaient à celle des humains présents. Il plissa le nez, sous l'eau seul le goût et le toucher comptaient, et son odorat était très facilement saturé.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, là où il savait avoir le plus de chance de voir les interactions des humains. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait même aborder. Ca lui était déjà arrivé à deux repriseset il était ressorti à chaque fois avec un mélange d'excitation et de gêne. Il ignorait tout des normes sociales des hommes et, même à l'aide de sa télépathie, il n'avait pas su comment agir.

La salle était loin d'être pleine et il avait l'embarras du choix pour s'asseoir. Il s'installa en plein milieu, là où il pouvait observer l'entrée sans se faire trop remarquer. Cette fois quand le barman lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire, il n'hésita pas et commanda une bière. Il sortit de sa poche la petite bourse de pièces qu'il gardait précieusement pour ces soirées là. Trouver de l'argent n'était pas difficile, la mer regorgeait de toutes sortes de choses, jetées ou perdues par les humains. Par contre, trouver lesquelles utiliser était plus ardu. Il finissait souvent par déposer plusieurs pièces sur le comptoir et laissait le commerçant se servir.

Il était installé depuis dix minutes quand il sentit quelqu'un approcher du bar. Enfin il sentit surtout une immense colère approcher du bar. Etonné, il plongea derrière la barrière que formait ce sentiment et y trouva un souvenir tout frais : un homme bedonnant, accompagné de sa femme et des ses enfants, qui l'avait bousculé. La colère. Immédiate. Brûlante. Sa conscience du métal avoisinant qui augmente. Sa mutation. La dispute. Les insultes. Son départ.

Comment une si petite chose pouvait provoquer une si grande colère ? Et cet homme était un mutant. Comme lui. X'av'ier était déjà tourné vers l'entrée quand l'homme pénétra dans le bar. Il referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Sa rage avait commencé à redescendre, mais elle restait toujours présente, comme ce chaudron d'acide bouillant qu'il avait vu à la télévision et qui avait explosé après un contact avec une minuscule étincelle. C'était peut-être parce que le feu sous ce chaudron ne s'éteignait jamais que l'homme avait réagi si violemment.

L'humain fit glisser son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur lui, avant de se fixer sur un point au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea ensuite dans cette direction d'un pas décidé, ses longues jambes lui permettant de franchir la distance rapidement.

Lorsqu'il passa derrière X'av'ier, ce dernier fut assailli par une envie : il devait aller lui parler. Il avait plus en commun avec cet étranger qu'avec sa propre famille. Il n'y avait pas de mutant chez les Anciens, son peuple. Leurs villes étaient cachées trop profondément, protégées par des milliers de cubes d'eau pour que les radiations des hommes ne les atteignent et les changent. Malheureusement, sa mère était en voyage vers sa ville natale quand une bombe avait explosé dans une île proche, changeant X'av'ier, encore dans son ventre.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'aborder de lui-même un humain lors de ses visites. Il se contentait d'observer autour de lui et de laisser les autres l'approcher. Il avait appris que son apparence, ses yeux surtout, attiraient autant les hommes que les femmes. Est-ce que l'inconnu serait intéressé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin d'un nom pour se présenter. Et d'un plan. Une raison d'aller lui parler. Il ne connaissait pas bien les interactions humaines, mais il doutait que l'aborder avec un "bonjour, je sais lire dans les pensées et j'ai vu que vous étiez un mutant vous aussi" soit une bonne technique.

Il réfléchit en finissant sa bière. L'homme était en train de siroter la sienne, le visage fermé. Il se retint de fouiller un peu plus son esprit. Ce n'était pas poli. Mais sa curiosité était de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Il lui fallait une idée et vite. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il fixait l'inconnu des yeux. Et que ce dernier le regardait aussi. Il détourna le regard et commanda deux nouvelles pintes, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Il s'approcha de l'inconnu avec les deux verres à la main. L'homme le regarda approcher en silence. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, X'av'ier se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Pire il n'avait pas de nom à lui donner. Du moins un nom humain. Il fit le tour, très rapide, des personnes qu'il avait déjà croisées. Charles. Il allait s'appeler Charles. Le vieil homme qui portait ce prénom avait été très gentil avec lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il s'arrêta devant la table qu'occupait l'inconnu. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant un long moment. Puis X'av'ier se rappela qu'il ne devait pas rester à observer les gens comme ça. Il déposa les deux pintes sur la table et s'assit brusquement.

Il tendit la main et annonça :

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles. Et toi ?"

Il fallut une seconde pour que l'homme réagisse - il paraissait légèrement surpris, il avait encore dû agir de manière inappropriée - et lui serre la main, annonçant son nom à son tour :

"Erik."

Leurs mains se séparèrent et une pointe de déception envahit X'av'ier. Le contact avait été plaisant. La main chaude d'Erik lui rappelait les courants de sa mer natale. Il remarqua que l'autre homme l'observait. Arrivait-il à voir à travers son glamour ? Ou bien sa curiosité venait de tout autre chose ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment agir ? Il effleura l'esprit de son interlocuteur à la recherche d'un indice. Il s'éloigna immédiatement quand il ressentit le désir qui semblait prendre une part prépondérante dans ses pensées. Il se sentit rougir. Une réaction connue, mais très souvent tempérée par l'eau froide dans laquelle son peuple vit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. L'hésitation lui fit mordiller sa lèvre. Le regard d'Erik se fixa dessus. Il relâcha la pression de ses dents et passa sa langue à l'endroit tout récemment libéré. Les yeux d'Erik suivirent le mouvement.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient rien dit depuis leur échange de prénom. Il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"Tu as quel âge ?"

Ce ne devait pas être la chose à dire parce l'expression d'Erik changa, mais avant que X'Av'ier comprenne ce que c'était, l'autre homme sourit. Il lui rappelait les grands requins blancs qui croisaient au large de V'Icka, une des nombreuses villes sous-marine de son peuple. Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

"Tu as peur que je sois mineur ?"

Mineur ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Encore un concept humain qui lui était étranger. Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'interroger sur ce point, car Erik lève son verre dans sa direction, en boit une gorgée. Charles l'imite et quand ils reposent leurs verres, Erik lui répond :

"J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Et toi ?"

Il n'avait pas préparé de réponse crédible à cette question. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait plus de deux cent ans, ce n'était pas possible pour un humain. Il changea de sujet.

"Tu n'as pas un accent de l'Ecosse de l'est. Ni Écossais tout court. D'où viens-tu ?"

Il était nerveux. Il devait passer pour un idiot. Ses tentacules s'agitaient sous la table. Il voulait faire de même avec ses mains, mais il les força à rester sur sa pinte. L'air était sec, il n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre à la surface, et il humidia ses lèvres avec sa langue, observant Erik.

Le regard de l'autre homme passait de ses lèvres à ses mains. Ces dernières avaient commencé à bouger d'elles-mêmes, un mouvement de haut en bas qui faisait se dilater les pupilles d'Erik à chaque passage.

Le désir qu'émettait son interlocuteur était tellement tangible qu'il commença à y réagir. Le rouge de ses joues s'était étendu, il envahissait maintenant tout son visage, ainsi que son cou. Erik lui expliqua qu'il était allemand mais tout ce dont X'av'ier était capable fut de relever son verre, le pencher vers Erik comme il l'avait vu faire, avant de boire plusieurs gorgées rafraîchissantes.

Il sursauta quand il sentit le pied de l'autre homme contre un de ses tentacules. Il recula brusquement. Le contact du cuir sur la peau fine et déjà malmenée par le sol dur était proche du douloureux.

Erik sembla reculer et Charles eut peur de l'avoir perdu. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa mutation. Il aurait dû mieux préparer son histoire, maintenant il ne savait pas quoi répondre, quoi faire quand Erik lui posait lui même des questions Il devait continuer à discuter, l'occuper. Mais c'était difficile de se concentrer avec le désir qu'il sentait envahir son cerveau. Et son corps y réagissait de plus en plus distinctement. Ses tentacules s'étiraient vers Erik avant de se contracter, l'envie de le toucher à son tour devenait de plus en plus présente.

Il finit quand même par demander :

"Que fais-tu si loin de ta famille, alors ?"

A peine la question avait-elle quitté ses lèvres qu'une de ses tentacules toucha timidement la jambe d'Erik. Elle glissa le long de son mollet, pas certaine d'être la bienvenue. Mais Erik avança un peu, l'invitation assez claire pour que même X'Av'ier la comprenne. Il enroula doucement la pointe de son membre autour de la cheville qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit attention à ne pas y coller une de ses nombreuses ventouses, malgré que l'envie de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces soit puissante. Erik dégageait une douce chaleur, malgré les vêtements qui séparaient encore leurs peaux, et X'av'ier appréciait beaucoup cette sensation.

Il écouta avec attention quand Erik se remit à parler :

"J'ai décidé de découvrir l'Europe au gré de mes voyages et de mes petits boulots. Je reste un temps à un endroit, puis je reprend mon sac à dos et repart à l'aventure. Quand j'en ai envie."

Il aurait tellement voulu faire de même. Mais voyager était dangereux. Les océans qui séparaient chacune des villes de son peuple étaient emplis de pièges : la faune attaquait les voyageurs isolés et c'était sans compter les bateaux de pêches et leurs filets qui draguaient de plus en plus profondément. La survie du peuple de X'Av'ier reposait en grande partie sur le secret. Personne ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux si l'homo sapiens, prompt à la violence, apprenait leur existence.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à cacher son envie lorsqu'il répondit :

"C'est beau. C'est une belle façon de vivre, Erik,"

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que son tentacule avait relâché son étreinte et qu'il caressait la jambe d'Erik. L'excitation qu'il ressentait devenait pratiquement insupportable. Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps, il fallait que quelque chose craque, il ignorait ce que Erik voulait de lui, il devait lui demander, avant de faire une gaffe, avant de le perdre.

"Je vous sers quelque chose ?"

L'arrivée de la serveuse le surprit. Il recula, brisant le contact avec la chaleur si gentiment procurée par Erik et leva les yeux sur la jeune femme blonde. Elle le fixait d'une manière qui le mit mal à l'aise.

La voix d'Erik résonna dans le bar :

"J'ai envie de baiser. Tu viens ?"

Enfin. Enfin Erik lui disait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sourit et répondit :

"Bien sûr."

Sa réponse sembla surprendre Erik. X'Av'ier s'inquiéta quelques secondes quand son ami - était-ce son ami maintenant qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble ? - sembla s'étouffer. Mais il récupéra vite, vida son verre en quelques gorgées, déposa quelques bouts de papier sur la table et se leva. Charles leva sa propre pinte dans sa direction puis en but le contenu avec délectation. Le désir d'Erik augmenta à nouveau d'un cran et X'av'ier déposa rapidement son verre.

"Allons-y."

Erik était déjà en train de partir. Ses "excusez-moi" et "Et bonne soirée" parfaitement audible malgré la salle bondée.

X'av'ier se lança à sa poursuite, prenant garde à où il posait ses tentacules. Il espérait qu'Erik ne l'emmenerait pas trop loin, ou alors qu'il possédait une de ces boîtes en métal motorisées.

Malheureusement ils durent faire le chemin à pied et, dans son cas, à tentacule. Il réussit sans trop de mal à suivre Erik pendant qu'il le dirigeait vers son appartement. Il fut surpris quand ils rentrèrent par la porte arrière d'un restaurant. Charles observa la cuisine avec curiosité. Mais la main passée autour de son poignet était déjà en train de le tirer vers un petit escalier au fond de la pièce. Les marches furent bien plus difficiles à franchir qu'une simple étendue de macadam et il trébucha plusieurs fois. Les tentacules n'étaient vraiment pas faite pour escalader quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, Erik le rattrapa à chaque fois et ils arrivèrent sur le palier sans chute.

X'av'ier sentit Erik utiliser son pouvoir pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut ensuite plaqué contre le mur par le corps brûlant de l'autre homme. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le désir d'Erik le submergea. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à accueillir la langue qui attendait impatiemment contre ses dents.

Il sentit la chaleur des mains d'Erik quand elles parcoururent son corps. Elles s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur ses hanches avant de saisir ses fesses. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et se carressaient, Charles entra dans l'esprit d'Erik. Les images qu'il y trouva eurent vite fait de le déboussoler. Tout autant qu'elles l'excitaient. Quand le Erik-pensée pénétra le Charles-pensée, son membre, jusque là caché au milieu de ses tentacules, tressauta. Il ignorait que l'on pouvait faire ce genre de choses, le sexe pour son peuple, se limitait aux quelques jours de fécondité des femelles. Elles accrochaient des oeufs à une paroi de leur maison, spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, et elles y invitaient le mâle de leur choix à venir répandre leur sperme dessus. Souvent elles l'aidaient, l'encourageaient en caressant leur membre ou leurs tentacules à l'aide des leurs. Puis elles les chassaient de la maison. S'occuper des oeufs et des jeunes Eldritchs étaient de la responsabilité des femelles. Les mâles ne revoyaient leur progénitures que lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte.

Erik stoppa leur baiser. X'av'ier, perdu dans les images que l'humain projettait, ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce dernier lui avait ôté sa chemise. Il gémit lorsque son souffle chaud, suivit de ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau sensible de son cou.

Le sol en bois irritait de plus en plus ses tentacules et lorsque Erik pensa déboutonner son pantalon - il faisait partie de son glamour à la différence de sa chemise - il lui proposa d'aller s'installer sur le lit.

Il s'allongea avec soulagement sur le matelas. Erik lui fit oublier un peu de la douleur en léchant sa peau. X'av'ier aussi voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, le goûter. Il tira sur le tissu qui recouvrait son torse. Il lui demanda de se déshabiller et Erik obtempèra après avoir scellé leurs lèvres dans un rapide baiser.

X'av'ier avait déjà vu des humains nus, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu qui approchait du spectacle qu'était Erik. Ces kilomètres de peau brunie par le soleil, ces muscles qui bougeaient avec grâce et puissance, son sexe, dressé au milieu de poils qui tiraient sur le roux.

L'envie de poser ses lèvres, sa langue sur ce corps parfait redoubla d'intensité. Il voulait le goûter là, à cet endroit. Il s'était vu dans l'esprit d'Erik, à genoux, la bouche emplie de son membre. Il savait donc que l'idée lui plaisait, mieux, qu'elle l'excitait. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à lui demander de s'allonger lorsque Erik l'interrogea sur la manière dont il voulait procéder. Ils étaient proches, assez proches pour que ses tentacules s'enroulent d'elles même autour de ses chevilles. Si Erik le remarqua il n'en montra rien. Cela n'empêcha pas X'av'ier de repousser sa main quand il tenta de la glisser dans son pantalon. Il n'était pas certain que l'humain soit prêt à découvrir ce qu'il cachait derrière son glamour.

Il s'installa sur ses cuisses et enfin, enfin il put déposer ses lèvres sur Erik. Sa peau lui paraissait presque brûlante et X'av'ier prit plaisir à s'arrêter sur chaque endroit qui le faisait gémir. Ses tentacules qui s'étaient pour le moment contentées de caresser, s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles de l'humain, écartant un peu plus ses cuisses.

La tête pleine des images que projetaient Erik, X'av'ier prit son membre entre ses lèvres. De la pointe de sa langue, il caressa la fente qui se trouvait là et dont sortait un liquide qui lui rappelait un peu l'eau pure de l'océan, loin des côtes et de la pollution. Il fut surpris de trouver une cicatrice à cet endroit. Il allait se relever pour demander à Erik ce qu'il s'était passé quand ce dernier gémit. Le son lui fit immédiatement oublier toute pensée et il approcha un tentacule pour jouer doucement avec les deux bourses situées sous sa verge.

Il laissa le gland pénétrer sa bouche, centimètre après centimètre, et chaque son qui sortait de la gorge d'Erik lui faisait perdre un peu plus le contrôle sur son pouvoir. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de son glamour. Il ignorait comment l'humain allait réagir, alors il fit de son mieux pour lui apporter du plaisir.

Alors qu'il laissait sa langue suivre la veine qui courait le long de sa verge, les tentacules qui enserraient les chevilles le poussèrent doucement à replier les jambes, exposant son entrée. X'av'ier avait l'intention d'explorer cet endroit et il y dirigea un de ses membres. Il caressa le muscle en chemin, continuant à sucer, lécher, goûter le sexe qui glissait entre ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment qu'Erik se figea. X'av'ier leva les yeux vers l'humain. Il avait le regard fixé derrière lui, sur ses tentacules. Comme il l'avait prédit, son glamour avait disparu. L'excitation que l'humain voit sa vraie forme, ainsi que la peur de le voir fuir - ou attaquer - se mêlèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien d'autre.

Sa prise sur les chevilles se resserra quand Erik fit geste de s'éloigner. Il remonta doucement ses tentacules jusqu'à entourer complètement les mollets de l'autre homme. Il ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisé par les dizaines de membres qui formaient la partie inférieure du corps de X'a'vier.

 _Fais-moi confiance, Erik_.

Et il reprit le mouvement de sa bouche au moment où il envoya cette pensée dans l'esprit de l'humain. Maintenant qu'Erik connaissait son secret, X'av'ier n'avait plus besoin de se retenir et il utilisa tous ses membres afin de le toucher, le caresser. Quand Erik comprit qu'il lui avait parlé directement dans son âme, qu'il n'était définitivement pas humain, il crut que ce serait trop. Mais l'homme le surprit en refermant les yeux et en gémissant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert sa véritable nature, une pointe de peur apparut dans la psyché d'Erik. Que se passerait-il si son espèce mangeait les êtres avec lesquels ils couchaient ?

X'av'ier ne put s'empêcher de répondre, directement dans son esprit, en riant :

 _Non. Je n'ai aucun désir de te faire du mal. Crois-moi…_

Il avait utilisé plusieurs tentacules afin de déplacer Erik. Ce dernier était maintenant à quatre pattes devant lui. La vue était parfaite. Il utilisa ses mains pour écarter doucement les fesses qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait lu dans l'esprit de l'humain qu'il devait entrer par là, que la pression sur son membre lui procurerait un immense plaisir. Mais pour le moment il voulait le goûter, ici aussi. Au premier passage de sa langue contre l'orifice, Erik laissa ses épaules tomber sur un coussin et gémit. Poussé par son propre plaisir, il recommença, encore et encore. Il vit Erik relever la tête et l'observer. C'est à ce moment qu'il poussa un peu plus fort et que la pointe de sa langue perça l'anneau de chair. L'effet fut immédiat. Son propre membre se raidit encore plus quand il fut submergé par le plaisir qui provenait par vague de l'esprit de l'humain. Ses tentacules se referment autour des poignets d'Erik, autour de sa verge. Il sentit quand le cumul poussa l'humain un peu trop proche du précipice. Il augmenta la pression à la base de son membre.

 _Pas tout de suite, chéri._

Il voulait attendre d'être en lui pour ça. Les pensées qu'avait eu Erik un peu plus tôt envahissait son esprit. Il voulait. Non devait. Le prendre. Heureusement Erik avait été très explicite dans ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire et X'av'ier savait qu'il devait le préparer avant. Gardant ses mains sur les fesses devant lui, il remplaça sa langue par un tentacule. Le lubrifiant naturel qui servait à protéger sa peau de l'eau salée lui permit d'entrer sans difficulté.

La pression était exquise. Il l'imagina pendant quelque secondes autour de son sexe, mais repoussa rapidement cette idée. Pas maintenant.

 _Si bon pour moi, Erik…_

Chaque mouvement de va et vient l'enfonça un peu plus dans le corps qui tremblait sous lui. Il embrassa et lécha sa colonne vertébrale, son dos, il mordit son omoplate. Il voulait. Maintenant.

X'av'ier retira son tentacule et attrapa Erik avec ses mains et deux tentacules. Il approcha doucement son membre qui se tenait caché au milieu de ses autres appendices. Mais Erik ne voulut pas attendre et il lui fit savoir de la manière la plus directe possible Alors X'av'ier rit, un rire joyeux et libre. Et enfin il leur donna ce qu'ils attendaient tous deux.

Il garda ses mouvements lents et souples, mais la respiration d'Erik se coupa tout de même. Il continua, doucement, jusqu'à sentir la peau brûlante de l'humain contre ses hanches. La pression sur son sexe était à la limite du supportable et il craignit pendant quelques instants de ne pas tenir, de ne pas apporter à Erik ce qu'il voulait. Les pensée infusées de désir qui lui parvenaient ne l'aidaient pas à résister. Le fait qu'il soit le premier, et probablement le seul à avoir Erik de cette façon, non plus.

Il se retira pratiquement entièrement, avant d'entrer à nouveau. Son mouvement fit sursauter Erik. Le fit se contracter. X'av'ier savait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais s'il continuait à exercer cette pression sur son membre.

Pour tenter de le calmer, il murmura tout près de son oreille :

"Shh… Détends-toi, amour. Tout va bien, je m'occupe de toi."

Il caressait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arriva à atteindre. Ses tentacules glissaient le long de ses jambes, de son dos, de son ventre. Elles appuyaient sur tous les muscles tendus qu'elles rencontraient, jusqu'à ce qu'Erik se relâche totalement.

A travers ses propres gémissements et grognements, il entendit ceux de son amant. Il entendit aussi son esprit hurler à la délivrance. Le tentacule qu'il avait laissé autour de la base de la verge d'Erik desserra son étreinte. Il appliqua à son mouvement de va-et-vient le même rythme que ses hanches.

Quelques pensées - improbables, inutiles, parasitaires - traversèrent leurs deux esprits, liés à cet instant autant que leurs corps.

Puis tout le corps d'Erik se contracta et la vague de plaisir submergea X'av'ier. Ses hanches perdirent de leur rythme et il jouit quelques secondes plus tard. Leur orgasme dura et dura et il ne sut pas vraiment faire la différence entre le sien et celui d'Erik.

Quand son amant se laissa tomber sur le matelas, son esprit était totalement vide. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que le plaisir qui parcourait encore son corps par vague. Certains tentacules étaient encore bloquées sous Erik - il n'avait pas eu le temps de toutes les dégager quand l'humain s'était écroulé - et il les enleva doucement.

Il sentit Erik revenir lentement à lui. Il rit quand il attrapa la première pensée cohérente qui se forma :

 _C'est le meilleur orgasme que j'ai jamais eu._

Il embrassa sa nuque avant de se redresser. Leurs peaux collaient et Erik grogna quand X'av'ier retira son membre flaccide de l'intérieur de son corps.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le corps repu et l'esprit envahi par une multitude de pensées. _Je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi bien, aussi bon. Je veux recommencer. Bientôt. Avec lui. Mais c'est impossible. C'est trop dangereux._

Erik se tourna vers lui et le regarda. X'av'ier l'observa alors que ses yeux passaient de sa bouche à son nez, de ses joues qu'il sentit rougir à ses cheveux. Il sentit la chaleur de ses doigts avant qu'Erik ne le touche. C'était agréable. Il fit de même et les minutes suivantes passèrent dans le silence. Comment lui dire qu'il voudrait le revoir ? Etait-ce quelque chose qui se faisait ? Après sa première réaction de recul en voyant ses tentacules, Erik n'avait pas paru avoir peur. Est-ce qu'il accepterait que X'av'ier revienne ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son amant :

"J'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu viens ?"

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une douche mais il suivit Erik dans les escaliers - ils prirent leur temps et l'aventure fut moins périlleuse que la première fois - jusqu'à une petite pièce carrelée avec un bac au sol et un rideau suspendu à une barre. Il avait hésité à utiliser son glamour, inquiet de la réaction d'Erik quand il le verrait marcher sur ses tentacules, mais la fascination qu'il vit dans les yeux bleu lui confirma qu'il avait eu raison de rester tel qu'il était vraiment.

Quand l'eau chaude frappa sa peau, il se rendit compte d'à quel point sa petite escapade avait asséché sa peau. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, il s'assurerait de prendre des douches aussi souvent que possible.

Il hésita à nouveau lorsque Erik l'attira vers son lit. Il ne devait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire découvrir. Mais quand il fut allongé, ses tentacules autour des bras et des jambes de son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Erik dormait toujours. Lentement, il dégagea chacun de ses tentacules. Il devait partir. Avec regret, il sortit du lit. La chaleur lui manqua immédiatement et il sut que l'eau froide de l'océan serait maintenant encore plus difficile à supporter.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Erik se réveiller alors qu'il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Une part de lui aurait préféré qu'il reste endormi, l'autre était ravie de pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois.

La voix d'Erik était encore pâteuse quand il lui demanda s'il partait. Il semblait presque déçu.

X'av'ier tenta de lui expliquer :

"Je dois partir. Les humains ne doivent pas apprendre notre existence. Je ne peux pas risquer d'être vu alors que je n'ai pas encore récupéré la force de maintenir mon glamour."

Il s'était assis sur le lit et Erik s'était redressé :

"Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire ?"

Mais la vraie question, celle que Erik ne formula pas à haute voix, était tellement puissante que X'av'ier l'entendit tout autant.

 _Vais-je te revoir ?_

X'av'ier sourit. Erik avait envie de le revoir. Il avait un moyen pour ça, mais il devait s'assurer qu'il ne mettrait pas son peuple en danger. Le secret était trop important. Il ne pouvait risquer les siens, même pour Erik.

"Tu vas raconter notre rencontre à quelqu'un ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Et juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'être certain, il entra dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il n'y trouva que sincérité et honnêteté. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Alors je peux te proposer quelque chose."

Il attrapa une des pierres d'appel qu'il gardait constamment accrochée à un tentacule. Jamais aucun humain n'en avait eu, mais Erik n'était pas un humain ordinaire. Il lui en expliqua le fonctionnement rapidement :

"Reste près des côtes. N'importe lesquelles. Plonge-le dans la mer, et je te trouverai."

Erik prit la pierre. X'av'ier ressentit quand il utilisa son pouvoir pour l'étudier. Il avait tellement de chose dont il voulait parler. Tellement de questions. Il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il reviendrait. Si Erik l'appelait, il reviendrait.

L'atmosphère devint lourde. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait quitter l'autre.

Erik tenta de le choquer avec une dernière remarque sur les poulpes servis dans les restaurant chinois, mais son air penaud le fit rire.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, un dernier bout de chaleur que X'av'ier voudrait garder un peu plus longtemps contre ses lèvres

Un dernier bout de chaleur qu'il retrouvera plus vite qu'il ne le pensait


End file.
